


42nd St.

by Kharons_Shotgun



Series: HURTS: Puma & Fly [1]
Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: 2005年平安夜，兩人的初次會面。舊文重貼。





	42nd St.

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/2/ 23：修正細節與錯贅詞

  


“Maybe we'll see that we were wrong,  
If we ever look back one day.  
But until you come back where you belong,  
It's just another lonely Sunday.” 

Hurts, “Sunday"

  
  
  
  
　　現在回想， Adam對他說過的第一句話似乎是：「別過來。」  
  
　　不遠處的扭打此時已逐漸緩和，但爭執依舊持續著。Bootle街的夜晚並非總是如此喧囂，今夜是個例外。Theo看朋友被打到地上又氣憤地爬起來，那拳頭揮舞的聲音透過酒精轉化後恍若槍響。若每人都配發一套軍服，他猜這裡看起來或許就像個活生生的二戰戰場。  
  
　　啤酒，琴酒與杜松子酒。眾多酒精混合香料在血液中緩緩流動，像是雪水經由陽光悄融於溪流般暖和。Theo能感到肩頸那股沉重隨時間流逝變得越加難熬，以及胸口截然不同的飄然在鼓動著。他站於夜店門口左側，靠近街角那方，而沒有任何人有閒暇注意到他、注意到他這個默默置身於事外的傢伙。  
  
　　現在回想，他當初不應該喝這麼多酒。  
  
　　Bootle街並不寬，42nd Street夜店門口也不大，因此若要鬧事，唯一的優勢只有旁邊的Deansgate大道。在大馬路上打起架肯定比小巷內爽快，這也是為何戰場位置正不斷挪移。  
  
　　當朋友們幾乎消失於轉角邊緣、Theo再難單靠眼神追隨時，他才認真考慮起移動的想法。然而事實證明Theo早已醉得走不動了，縱使理智告訴他必須追上，身體卻要求留在原地，僵得像座雕像。  
  
  
　　於是Theo最後寸步未移，選擇等待朋友們解決問題後繞回來找他，也大概也就是在那左顧右盼的當下，他恰好與陌生人眼神相對。  
  
　　夜店大門另一端，一位素未謀面的青年站在那裡，一臉茫然。  
  
　　現在回想，Theo那時實在沒什麼資格評論對方衣著，畢竟自己只套著一件品味廉價的藍色大衣，然而五年後的現在，Theo仍能清楚描述那夜那人看起來是怎麼樣的──髮型維持著數年來未曾改變的模樣、兩邊都削去了，頸線則過分乾淨得像是德軍下士，上身套了一件黑色高領毛衣，下身配上深牛仔褲與帆布鞋──縱使所有英國的青少年都曾穿過這種裝扮，但在街燈照耀下，那近乎透明的淺灰瞳孔的確令Theo印象深刻，散發出一股隨性的創作家氣息。  
  
　　出於好奇心，他往那人的方向靠近──或許只是一種獨自站在街道邊的孤寂感，或許帶有一絲打探意味──沒想到Theo才剛邁步，穿著高領毛衣的青年就開口了。  
  
　　「別過來。」  
  
　　那份語氣間的不容質疑令Theo愣了幾秒，進而轉換成錯愕。  
  
　　「為什麼？」回神後，他有些被冒犯的問道。但那人只是別開視線，轉頭盯著夜巷，讓Theo幾乎以為方才是幻覺。  
  
　　就在他二度邁步前進時，那人才再次帶著有點疲憊的語氣阻止他：「別過來，我不想打架。」  
  
　　直到這時Theo才意識到兩人間的立場。他太晚走出夜店，以致於還沒來得及釐清狀況就聽見滿街喧囂，而一直站在角落的青年顯然將自己保護得很好，直到現在街上再無他人，才令Theo才察覺到他的存在。  
  
　　「把這裡當成是休戰區行嗎？」略為思考後，Theo以一種半帶妥協的語調提議。他並不是選擇退縮，也不是棄情誼於不顧，只是在酒精掌局下，凡事都以自保為優先，而Bootle街上除了他們兩個之外已經沒有任何人，因此短暫的休兵應該無傷大雅。  
  
　　青年看了看他，有些狐疑，但在Theo毫無防備的眼神下還是被說服了。他朝Theo點頭，卻在動作後突然皺眉，Theo猜測這個陌生人大概跟他一樣醉得不行，才會在點完頭後有這種反應：暈眩。  
  
　　Theo逕自往人行道邊緣坐下。對比起隔壁的Deansgate大道，這裡顯然平靜過度。青年則繼續站在大門另一邊沉默著，好似一座老舊街燈。「你是本地人嗎？」Theo轉頭問那人，這次他是單純好奇，畢竟這場打鬥似乎永無止盡，爭吵聲總在短暫的停息後又迅速揚起，而那一點點的興味在酒精催化後變得同樣攔不住，如同街外那持續不斷的抗爭一樣於意識中緩緩拉鋸著。  
  
　　那人再度試著點頭，但在意識到剛剛的痛苦後，轉成口頭回應。  
  
　　低沉、直率，還有些睡意。Theo不著痕跡地琢磨了一遍對方語調，隨後將視線投回轉角。  
  
　　青年的嗓音中透露著一種鎮定，彷彿只要他想，便能從容地仗著昏昏欲睡的意識慢步走回家。Theo不禁猜測若兩人現在突然反骨地打起來，那更虛弱的他必定沒有任何勝算。  
  
　　而除此之外，縱使只是一個簡單的問答，也足以讓Theo感覺到那股截然不同的氣質了。既沉穩又茫然的氣息在那人身上融合成了一種奇妙平衡，與Theo的開放全然不同。  
  
　　42nd Street夜店，顯然能讓什麼類型的人都聚在一起。  
  
　　令Theo沒想到的是，在一陣不長不短的沉默之後，率先想打破僵持的卻是這位看似孤僻的傢伙。「你呢？」那人語調平淡地問，彷彿只是在借打火機。  
  
　　Theo愣了一下，重新看向身後，他意外地在對方眼中發現了先前不曾見過的一絲好奇心。  
  
　　他將視線定在青年臉上，努力回憶著被酒精抹去的問題源頭。  
  
　　而現在回想，那人當時必定看起來像是隻怯生生的角鹿，才會在意識到Theo盯著他後立刻把手抽出口袋中。帶種略微遲鈍的慌張感，還透露著些許脆弱與擔憂。Theo平時隨意停留的視線總有種手足無措的本質，即使在被酒精軟化過後也一樣。  
  
　　意識到自己在無意間喚起了對方戒心，Theo友善地問：「你想坐下來嗎？」  
  
　　而青年遲疑了。很顯然地。  
  
　　Theo沒怎麼在意，只是重新轉回去發呆，抱點何嘗不試的心態在這層交流上游走。空氣轉瞬回歸於寧靜，除了偶爾自街角傳回的一點零星爭執外幾乎是全然沉寂的。街燈灑落於地，而Theo嗅著那股流動夜色，於呼吸之間靜靜等待。  
  
　　大約過了兩分鐘後、幾乎讓體內全是酒精的Theo都快忘記自己方才問了什麼時，他才發現那個人走到身邊坐下了。  
  
　　布料摩娑聲於不遠處響起，帆布鞋膠底讓腳步輕盈得幾乎聽不見。那人並沒有坐得離Theo很近，但即使是這樣一個簡單的舉動也足以讓他理解到對方放下了多少戒心。他們的朋友正在大街外互毆，他們卻坐在夜店門口抽離現實。Theo再次偏頭，望進陌生人眼裡，斟酌著這次該用什麼句子當開頭才好。  
  
　　他說：我叫Theo，你呢？  
  
　　而後，在那人終於報上姓名的同時，Theo也才發覺那傢伙的瞳孔其實一點都不是灰色，而是真正的淺海藍。  
  
　　現在回想，Theo早該知道那晚就是他所有的轉捩點。所有的。  
  
　　Adam Anderson。他聽見這個名字飄散於夜空中，而後化為聖誕前夕一縷薄霧。  
  
  



End file.
